


Slipping into the light

by Skyriazeth



Series: Undertale Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Character Death, Echo Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Waterfall (Undertale), You can take it as brotherly love if you want, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus can't stand the pain anymore.</p><p>He doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping into the light

**Author's Note:**

> Alright now that the fluffy stuff is over, have some angst!
> 
> Because too much fluff is bad for you.
> 
> Same nerd that gave me the prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

What did he do to deserve this?

He didn’t understand.

All he knows that the silent echoes in his head tells him it’s _his_ fault, that it was because of _him_ , the only thing that mattered the most to him is now gone.

He no longer knows what to do anymore but let his tears flow freely whenever he sees it happen.

It doesn’t make it any less painful, though.

All he can do is try to avenge his brother, but what was the point in that?

He’s done that countless times over, and the human knows it as well.

So he doesn’t do anything.

He simply drinks his worries away, letting the numbness wash over him.

It’s a good feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

The kid starts to taunt him.

They take Sans’ treasured scarf away whenever they mercilessly kill him to no doubt to see how he’ll react.

At first, he’s furious. Does whatever he can to try and reclaim it— the only living memory he has left of Sans.

But eventually, Papyrus slowly loses his resolve again.

_What was the point?_

_Everything’s just going to reset anyways._

He reassures himself with these lies, and he tries to believe it.

It’s harder to now when he’s being plagued with nightmares after nightmares.

It takes much more alcohol for the blissful numbness to set in.

 

* * *

 

 

The nightmares get worse.

Papyrus finds himself waking up in a cold sweat at midnight almost all the time now.

He finds it hard to lie to his brother that he’s okay, but he doesn’t have a choice.

He knows he’s doing this to protect him.

His brother is still worried, so Sans offers to sleep with him at times.

It makes it just a bit more bearable during the long winded days when his brother’s bubbly aura seemed to fade from their house, his enthusiastic voice filling every corner of Snowdin town.

On those days, he can imagine his brother by his side, sleeping soundly in his arms.

 

* * *

 

The human got bored trying to taunt Papyrus with his brother’s scarf. He doesn’t know if he should feel glad or not, so he doesn’t.

He wraps the bright blue scarf around his neck, taking in the scent of his brother.

Papyrus doesn’t realize how much he misses him when he starts to break down for the first time in a long while over the remains of Sans.

 

* * *

 

 

Without realizing it, he starts to chip.

He chips until the marrow in his bones oozes out, and the pain— _the wonderful pain_ drowns his sorrow for the moment. He deserves this, anyways.

After all, he does nothing to try and defend his innocent brother from the kid.

And when the guilt starts clawing at the back of his mind, he cuts again until he doesn’t feel anything.

He chokes back the tears and sobs that he’s wracked with, not wanting to wake up his slumbering brother.

But whenever the dust is drifting in the wind through what used to be Snowdin town, he screams.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus can’t take it anymore.

He feels himself slipping into the edges of insanity if he has to watch it happen again.

But Sans still deserves the best, even in his death, so he decides to give him a proper burial this time.

He takes the remains of his dust and puts in in a jar, wrapping his brother’s scarf around his neck as always. Cradling it as if it was the most precious thing in the underground—which it is, he begins his journey to waterfall.

Papyrus starts mumbling apologies to the glass jar that held his brother’s dust, in hopes that he might hear his desperate pleas and apologies on his way there. He starts crying at one point too, not ready to leave him behind, despite the fact knowing it’s going to reset. He tries calming himself as he reaches their favorite spot—the echoflower fields.

He took a deep breath and wiped away the tears, shoulders going slack once more.

_Sans wouldn’t want to see you sad, would he?_

He forces his usual lazy gin back on, pacing to the once special echo flower that he and his brother tend to make wishes to. The orange-clad skeleton settles himself gently on the fluorescent grass, the jar still firmly in his hands.

“I guess… this is it for now, huh bro?” he speaks with evident grief in his voice to no particular person, his phalanges softly brushing against the blue fabric that was around his neck. Papyrus tries to chuckle, and instead it comes out as a morbid sigh.

_He has to do this for him.  At least once._

Shuffling to kneel on one leg in front of the echo flower, he takes of the blue scarf and ties it tightly around it. He opens the glass jar and spreads the dust on both the flower and the scarf before putting it away.

Silence followed as he stares blankly at what was now his brother’s grave, unsure how to feel.

_Papyrus knows his brother would be happy though, to be laid to rest in such a beautiful place._

He whispers something incoherent to even himself to the echo flower, and hums contently before feeling a tense atmosphere all of a sudden. 

“Well, well, what do we have here now?” Chara’s shrill voice rung through his skull, despite hearing it so many times over, it still made his spine shiver.

“Leave us alone, kid.” The malice in his voice could be heard. He doesn’t move from his place as he clenched his fist.

“Or what? You’re gonna kill me?” They giggled and that made him _sick._

“Besides, I’m just here to see something **new.** ” Chara added, prowling around Papyrus like a prey ready to be eaten.

“ **Leave us alone.** ” Papyrus repeated, slowly and dangerously.

_He knows he’s powerless to do anything. But please, just please, at least let Sans rest in peace._

“Maybe…” he can feel the creepy trademark smile crawl on their face without looking, and before he could even attempt to do anything, a deep cut was carved into his bones with a quick slash.

{HP : 0 / 1 }

“Not!” The kid laughs manically to themselves, watching as Papyrus’ body slowly fade into dust.

He could see Chara give him one last confused look as an actual smile appears on his face.

He sees Sans. Sees him waiting for him while waving ever so happily, yelling his name in the vastness of white that stood before him as his vision blurs.

He doesn’t try and fight the numbing sensation that overcomes his body as he fades away.

Papyrus decides that he’ll take one last nap.

_He hopes his brother won’t mind, he was quite the lazy bones after all._

He doesn’t wake up.

 

* * *

 

His dust was spread along his brother’s.

The echo flower speaks as if in unison of the two brother’s voice.

“I wish I could be with my brother again.”

It repeats.

_Again._

_And again._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Grave
> 
> I might have deterred a bit but.  
> Hey, this works. 
> 
> Also, this was suppoused to have a kind of happy ending, but my friend wanted it _extra sad_
> 
> Ya'll can all go blame him for this angsty piece. 
> 
> Feel free to drop me some ideas and prompts, would love to hear them!


End file.
